Rememberence
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: A storm was all it took before Connor was back to his old self. After his wife found out he was an Assassin, he had retired, sitting in his room, excluded from everyone, he meditated, but I couldn't stand it no more. I needed to get him back on his feet again. Connor/Reader Takes place after AC3


**A/N- I have heard what happened to Connor after AC3 ended and have decided to make a one-shot about it, featuring (Y/N)-chan!**

 **AC3 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **(Fucking Connor and his innocence, Jesus fucking Christ.)**

* * *

I watched in sudden interest as Connor sat in the middle of his room, cross legged and eyes closed, he looked like he was sleeping, when I already knew what he was doing. Meditating. That's what he's been doing for the last few days, with only a stray of his wife's hair was what he caught after she had taken off with their kids. I, of course, knew this would effect Connor in a huge way, but not in the way I expected him to be. I expected him to be angry, leave the Homestead for a bit, before coming back still angry. Hunting out of anger, slaughtering poor guards in the Frontier, or even attacking a few ships out in the sea. But he didn't, he had stayed home, cooped up in his room, never letting anyone step foot in the dark, empty room, only illuminated by a single candle. He has been silent, absolutely silent, which is something he never did. _Never._ I bit my lip, looking worriedly at the stray of hair that laid on the blue blanket. That stray is his only asset, what's making him hang on. He had put his Assassin Robes in a safe place, weapons locked away in the Weapon Room. He hasn't been sending the recruits on missions, contracts I should say. He only eats only once a day, I always try and coax him to eat more, but he's shutting me out. After another moment of looking at his tense figure, I shuffled into the room. Once I sat down, I hovered one of my fingers over the candlelight, having nothing better to do, I play with the fire that lit the room up enough so only the roof itself was basking in a low glow. I bit the inside of my cheek, watching as the small unit of light swayed. Then after a bit, I looked back at Connor's face, heavy bags under his eyes, restless, I can tell. Huffing, I crawled over to the bed, grabbing the soft hand-made blanket. I draped it over his shoulders and pecked his temple, like I always do, before retreating to the couch in the hallway, it's where I have 'marked my territory', by sleeping on it every night that I could. Other nights, I would be writing Connor's progress to Doctor Lyle, who is highly concerned about his health. I know he is now suffering from depression, something everyone goes through. Laying on the comfortable cough, I made myself comfortable before staring out the window at the moon. Before Connor's wife had came to the homestead, we had always climbed to the highest point in the Frontier region, just looking at the moon and taking in all its beauty. Closing my eyes, I had curled into a small ball. I took a deep breath, feeling sleepiness come over me in waves. I gave in, everything fading to black.

* * *

This morning, I had woken up with a burst of energy. Making plans for breakfast and the day, I jumped up from the couch, speeding downstairs and rushing past the large table in the dining room. Gathering the fruits, I splayed them all out on a tray, using a small knife to cut them. Humming a low tune, I chopped some fresh apples and strawberries for breakfast, provided by Prudence of course. Sighing softly, I gathered the fruits onto two plates, leaving some space for the scrambled eggs. Cracking the eggs gently, I beat them and poured them into a pan, checking every few seconds before turning them over with a spatula. Once done, I sliced it in half and put one half on my plate, the other on Connor's. Picking up Connor's plate, I put a fork under the eggs so the handle was sticking out, I turned around, surprised at seeing Connor himself sitting at the far end of the table. "Good morning, Connor." I beamed, walking towards him before setting the plate in front of him.

"Hello (Y/N). Thank you." He picked up his fork and started eating while I went back and got my plate.

"Norris and Myriam are visiting today, they would like to get you out and about while Prudence and I gather supplies for the Winter."

He nods. "It _is_ getting colder." It was quiet for the rest of breakfast, Connor had finished before me, waiting patiently for me to finish. Once I had, he gathered the plates into one hand and walked into the Kitchen, washing them. I smiled brightly, did he get over her?

"Thanks Connor!" I pushed my chair in once I got up, I heard a quiet 'you are welcome' in response. Walking a few feet into the Kitchen, I put a hand on Connor's shoulder, feeling him tense up. "There is also a storm tonight, we should get back before dusk." Patting his back, I almost stepped away if it wasn't for the bear crushing hug that made me squeak out.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Smiling softly. I kissed his temple and hugged him back.

"Anytime Connor."

* * *

 _*FLASHBACK* (Because I can... ~)_

 _I sat by the river bank near the wooden bridge leading to the Church. My bare feet being tickled by the water current, making a lazy smile appear on my face. I leaned back on my hands, the glorious wonders of the Summer taking effect. It was hot,_ hot, _many retired to the beach by the Aquila, Connor's ship. While I had stayed here, enjoying the silence and the some of the curious eyes of the animals that lingered around here. One animal, a hare, was resting beside me. I occasionally, stroked behind its ears. It's beautiful tan fur, with white streaks starting from the neck to the tail. Brown eyes staring curiously at the crystal blue water. As if to scare the hare, I moved carefully into the river, of course getting my robes wet, but I always did this. I gently took the hare into my arms and moved so I was standing in the middle of the river. I only put its feet in the water, feeling its claws on my arm, scratching slightly. "You're safe little one, the water is our friend, it's only what we chose to do with it, it becomes our enemy. Whether we drown, or swim is what we decide." My hand stroked its fur back, calming it slightly. Only minutes later, he decided to get out. I gently placed him on the sand, where he nuzzled my hand, before moving away to the bushes. I sighed, watching as it left. Narrowing my eyes, I looked over to the house of the Lumber's. "Hey, uh, Connor. It would be nice not to spy." A huff was heard from behind a tree, with his hood down, Connor peeked out from behind the tree, a grin on his face._

 _"I was wondering where you have gone, everyone else is at the beach." His monotonous voice sounded happy, as if peace had finally set in to the Colonies._

 _"Is (r/n/f/w) okay?" She has been getting more cramps, and she's close to her due date. Connor nodded, sitting down on a huge rock._

 _"She had suggested I find you, she said you required company after..." He trailed off, as if he didn't want to talk about it either. I knew what he was talking about. Last week, I had failed my mission in Pennsylvania. Almost costing the life of Deborah, a thief, but a loyal Assassin. Sighing softly, I looked down at the sand._

 _"She has been talking to Prudence and Ellen about it, but none made no steps to help. I had figured I'd get through this myself." Connor nodded once more, flexing his long fingers to release the tension in them._

 _"It has come to my attention that you spend more time in your house, than out here..." He looked around the place, as if this was something new. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" My head whipped around so it was facing him, I narrowed my eyes and swam towards him. I playfully slapped his arm._

 _"Of course you'll be a good father!" I laughed. "You have learned from your Father's mistakes, Mister Kenway. It would be shameful for you not to be a good father." Climbing out of the river, I moved over so the sun was shining on my robes, letting them dry before I go back to the Manor to put my robes away. "I know you'll be an overprotective father, but this is your first child, no one wants to mess this up." Patting his back, I realized the little hare had come back, and was now nibbling on the back of my robes. Even though I would now have to sew them, the bunny was cute. I picked him up, now dry fur tickling my fingers. "Did you meet my new friend?" The hare looked at Connor curiously, as Connor did the same. Then the hare started to sniff the blue fabric on his wrist. Then he sneezed, going back to nibbling on my robes. I cooed at him while Connor chuckled. "I guess he knows you'll be a great father too." Biting my lip, an evil plan hatched into my mind. "Thanks for the company Connor, I'll see you later?" We both stood up. Before I pushed him into the water, receiving a shriek in response. (Connor: A manly shriek! Haytham: Shhhh!) I couldn't hold it in, I laughed, holding my stomach when it started to hurt. His head popped out of the water, out of breath, a hard glare was shot at me._

 _"I fail to see the hilarity." He crossed his arms, lips curling into a frown._

 _"I fail to see why this isn't funny!" Putting the hare in a pocket, I reached my hand out. "Come on, Kenway." Huffing he grabbed my hand and climbed onto the rock. "I'm guessing your planning vengeance?"_

 _"Mmhm." I was gone before he even hummed that response._

* * *

I was right about that storm, the storm had stopped us from collecting the rest of our supplies. It was thundering and lightning before we could even step foot into the Homestead territory. I put two fingers in my mouth, whistling loudly. A white stallion galloped towards us. Once right next to Prudence, I took the blankets and wrapped them around her before putting her on the horse. I climbed up behind her. "Hiya!" I kicked the horse's sides, the horse broke out into a full sprint, the familiar brown path serving us good, but I could hardly see 5 feet in front of us. The moon wasn't out, the black clouds were blocking it. "Hold on to those goods. We will rest at the Manor tonight since the Farm is much further and I hardly have room for the supplies." She nodded, looking ahead. Once reaching the hillside, I steered the horse right, following the rocks to the path that leads downhill. The stallion panted, obviously tired from the sudden rush.

"Are you sure Connor will be okay with it? In his current condition...?"

"He's getting better. He's showing signs of his lovable self." Seeing the Manor in the distance, I slowed the horse down until we were in front of the doorstep. I ushered Prudence off the horse, waiting until she went inside before putting the stallion in the stables. I stroked his mane and mummers thanks to him, giving him loads of hay for his hard work, looking out into the downpour, I took a deep breath before running back to the front doorstep, hurriedly running inside before slamming the door shut, preventing anything from coming in. Looking around the dimly lit hallway, I could see the supplies, nearly dry sitting near the staircase.

"(Y/N)?" Connor came around the corner from the Dinning Room with blankets in his hands. "The storm was that bad?" Nodding, I grabbed the back of my robes, and squeezed them, water coming out of them to empathize my point.

"We only got 3/4 of what we need, the rest Lexington didn't have." I gestured to the food and clothes. "Tomorrow, I will have to start hunting, the cougar and bears pelts sold out, and the Bears are already starting to rest for the Winter."

"I will hunt with you, it will be better if we go to the rivers, bears are somewhat, always seen there." Smiling, I nodded.

"I'll go change." Walking past Connor, I went into Achilles's room, fetching a baggy white shirt and light trousers, I put them on, shivering lightly. Poking my head out into the hallway, the blankets were placed neatly next to the frame. Wrapping the fluffy delights around myself, I walked into upstairs to where I assumed Prudence is resting. I peeked into Connor's room, to see her sleeping under the covers, Connor on the other side of the room, reading one of Benjamin's Alamac. Smiling, I took one step out of the room, before he spoke up.

"I hope you are not resting on that couch again." I pressed my lips into a thin line, slowly turning to look at the unamused Kenway.

"Uhhh..."

"Right. I need your help with something too." He stood up, closing the book and putting it in his place. I looked at him questionably as he walked past me and down the stairs. Well then. Following him, I was lead towards the secret basement.

"Don't tell me-" I started, but he smiled at me and pulled down the candle, pushing the door open. "Are you seri-" He pressed a finger to my lips, walking down the stairs. "Hmm-"

"Sh." Putting a hand on my chest, I glared burning holes into the back of his head.

"Don't 'sh' me, Mister Kenway."

"Sh." He chuckled, walking towards the outfit rack.

"I never thought... I'd see the day, Connor 'Ratonhnhaké:ton' Kenway treating a lady such as myself like this..."

"Lady?" He snorted, my jaw fell open, stomping after him. "Close it or the bugs will get in." Seething with anger, I could swear the burning holes were getting bigger.

"Mister Kenway!" I screeched, stomping after him. Watching as he punched the lock off of the chest under the table, he stood, raising the Assassin Robes in the air. He stared at them, as if debating to put them on again. Feeling the sorrowful aura, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I would have never guessed I'd wear these again." He muttered. "The look of terror on her face is what struck me all these months."

"Some people aren't even worth knowing, Connor. Apart from the usual, short-tempered, you. You're a kind and caring soul. She wouldn't have thought you were an Assassin." -cough- "Anyway, Connor, what I'm trying to say, is." I took the Robes from his arms and put it on the table. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I gave a huge smile. "No one, not even me, or your fellow comrades, can stop you from doing what's right." I playfully patted his head, earning a chuckle. He nodded before gesturing to the weapon room.

"Get me my weapons." He paused. "Please."

I giggled. "Okay, Big Bear." Turning my back on him, I walked over to the locked and boarded up weapon room, picking the lock with my hidden blade.

"Bear...?" I was in room before he tried to call after me, picking up his axe, hidden blades, sword, and double-barrel guns, I spread them all out on the table.

"Good luck, Connor!" I skipped up the stairs to report to Deborah of Connor's return...

* * *

"Why did you call me a bear?" The day after while we were gathering the rest of our supplies, Connor pipped up from behind me.

"Because of your personality. You're short-tempered, take action before thinking about it, loud." I could tell he fake gasped, because I couldn't hear the crunching of the leaves behind me. "But, you give excellent hugs, and you protect your family, no matter what it takes. That's." I look over my shoulder, smiling. "Why I called you a bear."

* * *

 **From Haystacks-** _"No matter how high you go, sooner or later you have to fall down, just to get back up again."_


End file.
